Ogre
Is a member of a kin family. Most noticeable difference from elves and humans is their significant height, tough build and unique mindset. Ogres despite often preferring to stick together in a semi-secluded villages are decently common around the world on all three continents. Interestingly enough Tarun ogres share very strong love towards pumpkins. It became the main crop they cultivate and has a strong place in their culture. Other continent ogres generally enjoy pumpkins as well, but aren't as enthusiastic about them. Physiology Ogre appearance varies greatly depending on a region of origin. Generally ogre height is between 2.2m-3.2m in their adulthood not counting their horns, though there are rare documented examples reaching up to 4.5 meters. Though biggest examples are speculated to be at least partially related to ogrins, which are less social and more wild sub-species which still can crossbreed with ogres. Muscle and bone structure are much stronger a dense compared to elves and humans, which gives ogres unparalleled physical advantage. Fat tissue on other hand is something ogres have harder time gaining compared to other races, though when mixed with other races this trait seems to be negated first. They do keep about their BMI around 20-24% fat easily. Ogre skin color is the most varied out all kin family, it can be saturated color like red or blue, or more expected shades of pink or brown, and even dark elf skin color shades. Very common trait in many ogres (though some might lack it) are horns, it can be a single or multiple horns. They do contain live tissue, so their removal would be painful, permanent though non-lethal. Interestingly enough this trait is completely unique in kin family, which leads to speculations that ogres have sauria ancestors Other common, but not necessary, trait is teeth structure - two protruding fangs from upper jaw. Lower jaw variants exist as well but are less common. Mentality Most peculiar aspect of ogres is their mindset, they appear to lack or have severely diminished sense of moral guilt. Stealing, violence or even murder is something ogre can freely do to any person without hesitation, even if its done for the first time and individual was fostered in peaceful surrounding. This seems to be innate, rather culturally developed behavior, since ogres growing up in elf and human cities still keep their ambiguous moral code. What counters this seemingly unhinged mindset is that ogres generally have weak or none sense of greed, fame or need to be in high social status. In reality ogres are surprisingly hospitable and kind, even though they would easily hurt anyone if its required. Though exceptions might exist, such individuals often don't fit well in ogre communes and self-exile until run into other race settlements. This does lead to lack of leadership skills in many individuals, since there is no strive for higher social status. It is explained by no need for them as ogres are well self-organised and don't naturally form big communes where such position is necessary. Exception of strong leader ogres are usually shown in other cultures or groups of self-exiled ogres. This doesn't mean ogres do not understand social structure of other races or concept of morals, this is just something they are less likely to be interested unless they decide to exploit them. Social structure Best term to describe ogres is anarcho-communism. Their settlements aren't big and generally rely on foraging, hunting, fishing and a little bit on farming. Each ogre works as they see fit and shares with commune if needed. There is no defined leader, so all big decisions are made in rudimentary voting. Children are raised by everyone and there's virtually no social bond with their parents, and young ogres of whole settlement are kept together. Usually pregnant, weak or unoccupied ogres are busy looking over kids. Ogres do seem to make occasional exception to communal ownership of material goods, and could claim ownership for themselves. But generally food, clothing and other necessities are easily shared if needed.